


Cooking with Crocker

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood, Cruelty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Foot Fetish, Rough Sex, Trolls, Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia, dub-con, implied dub-con but no actual rape, non-con, tentacles and nooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just couldn't make anyone actually happy, could she? </p><p>"Yeah, no, it's fine." He sniffed, then stood taller. "It's not like it matters anyvway. I hope you find your actual friends soon and can talk about all this stuff making you feel so bad. I knowv howv it feels to keep it bottled up. Take it from me. It's no stroll around the carefully maintained horticulture lot. See you around, svweetheart." He turned on heel, and walked away from her. His boots were soft soled, and didn't make much noise in his retreat.</p><p>A sigh punctuated his exit.</p><p>Jane sighed too. Maybe she would see him again. And perhaps and apology would be in order.</p><p>Better him than that weird pushy Gamzee.</p><p>A few minutes later, he was back.</p><p>---<br/>In which Cronus Ampora is sincerely a douchebag, and Jane Crocker is sincerely confused and enraged by his behavior.<br/>They have rough sex. Multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadCarnival/gifts).



> I saw a certain picture by a certain Madcarnival that made me angry and hnnnging with arousal for like, several days. So now here we are. Go yell at them for making me turned onto this pairing if you don't like it.

She stood still. He was so near, she could practically feel him. "I'd like you to step back." She turned around to face the troll.

"Vwhy? You're not busy or anything, are you?"

Oh. Not Gamzee. Jane crossed her arms. "No, but I'd rather be alone." She had too many things on her mind. Too many pesterlog failures, too many messages that were horrible and painful and made her feel weak and small. 

"I just sawv you crying, thought maybe I could cheer you up. But, hey, if you don't vwant to be cheered up by a newv friend, I guess that's your thing, svweetheart." He leaned against the pillar and crossed one leg over the other in a nonchalant fashion.

Jane didn't know entirely where they were, or if she was sleeping or awake. All she knew was this guy stood there oozing confidence. Like Jake. Like Dirk. Like Roxy. Maybe they didn't always have it, but they still showed it often enough.

She crossed her arms and inhaled deeply. "So, you're one of those trolls, like that Gamzee fellow?" Distraction was key. She could pretend she hadn't cried. She could pretend she wasn't feeling down in the dumps. Everything was fine and she was confident.

"One and the same. You knowv, considering there are actually a ton of us. But I'm one of them. Cronus Ampora. And you'd be the lovwely Jane... Crocker, isn't it?"

She blinked, then stiffened slightly. "Lovely? I don't know just exactly who you're trying to fool with your--"

He laughed and put his hands up. "Not trying to fool anyone here. Just think that you look divwine. You don't havwe to take it as a come on or anything... unless you vwere, say, interested. But I'm not pushing here. I just like your face. And those curvwes." He winked. He actually winked!

"You're-- you're incredibly forward! I don't know what you expect to happen, exactly, but I can tell you right now, it won't be anything..." She struggled, just a bit, for words. Sometimes her friends would make forward remarks, and she always had a comment. Always had something to say there. But that was written. Spoken remarks, well, they taxed her quite a bit more than written ones.

And he was a bit handsome. If you were into that sort of thing. Which she was most definitely not.

He didn't reply. That cigarette just bobbed up a bit, and those black lips curled in amusement that infuriated her.

"I don't see why you are smirking." Her crossed arms tightened their grasp.

He shrugged, buried his hands in his pockets, and let his sharp smirk slash wider over his face. Dangerous teeth glinted in the light.

What an irritating troll! "And just what do you think is so amusing? Is it me? Is there something..." Funny looking. Buck teeth. Round face. Ugly glasses. Weird hair. Strange attitude and accent. Weird girl. Unwanted. Unneeded. Unintelligent. Jane inhaled several times, as slowly as she could manage. No. No, that wasn't true. No it wasn't!

"I think you're cute vwhen you're upset. And unfortunately, that makes me almost vwant to upset you on purpose. But, I also think you're cute vwhen you're happy, I bet. Maybe I could see that one instead? I bet a smile on you vwould look nicer than that panicked look." He pushed from the pillar and stepped forward. "Vwhat do you say? Givwe me a smile and I givwe you one?"

He wasn't making fun. Or, he was incredibly weird and devious like Gamzee, and he was mocking her. She glanced down at her feet. "I suppose, if it would make you desist being odd towards me." A smile. She rubbed at her face. Ugh, she was puffy from her long cry, wasn't she? She coughed, then offered a slight smile.

"Is that a smile? I think it could be vwider."

"Take it or leave it. I certainly don't owe strangers my smile or my time." She couldn't look into his white eyes though. Couldn't look him in the face while she said that.

"I like you. You're tough. And you call me out, vwhich, by itself isn't all the unique. I kinda get that a lot." He rubbed his arms and glanced away as well. "But uh, you're nicer about it. And you seem to vwant cheered up. Maybe I could help? Vwe could cheer each other up?"

"Oh, I see. So your situation is similar to mine? Uncertain of your friends, uncertain of your relationships, sceptical that you're actually helping anything, despite trying your best?" She felt the clipped words snap out. She almost regretted them. "Mister Ampora, I don't think you can cheer me up right now. I have to do that myself."

"Mister Ampora? Hmmm. Vwell, situations ain't entirely the same, svweetheart, but I'vwe got my problems too. And you look like you don't havwe anyone around to cheer you up. Could at least givwe it a shot, right?"

Perhaps he was giving it his all here. He had no reason to want to be her friend, unless it was a geniuine attempt. Or, he was hitting on her. Gracious. Why on Earth (or whatever planet or part of space they were on) would anyone do that? She was so... plain Jane. 

He stepped closer, so their bodies were near one another. "I'vwe got some cocoa to make hot cocoa vwith back at my place. Could come around."

"I don't even know entirely how to leave this place." It wasn't a no.

"I'vwe got all these billions of svweeps I spent here, if I didn't knowv howv to navwigate here vwell, then I'd be a shameful example of a person."

"But, you're not really a person. Person refers to people, to humans. I don't know what word would refer to trolls in the...Are you... Alright?" She reached a hand up to touch his arm.

Excellent work, Jane. She shifted forward on her toes and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's only a grammatical error. I just, I suppose I get gosh darn hung up on those. I'm a damn pedant, it seems I just can't help myself." This wasn't one of her friends. This was someone unused to her gentle corrections. 

She just couldn't make anyone actually happy, could she? 

"Yeah, no, it's fine." He sniffed, then stood taller. "It's not like it matters anyvway. I hope you find your actual friends soon and can talk about all this stuff making you feel so bad. I knowv howv it feels to keep it bottled up. Take it from me. It's no stroll around the carefully maintained horticulture lot. See you around, svweetheart." He turned on heel, and walked away from her. His boots were soft soled, and didn't make much noise in his retreat.

A sigh punctuated his exit.

Jane sighed too. Maybe she would see him again. And perhaps and apology would be in order.

Better him than that weird pushy Gamzee.

A few minutes later, he was back.

She eyed him. "I thought you'd gone off to find someone more amenable to spend your time with."

"Figured you only hurt me out of confusion and grief. Figured I'd givwe you another chance, see if you vwanted to come ovwer for hot cocoa."

He confused and irritated her. She rubbed at her temples. "I already said no."

"No, you said a lot of things, but I don't remember no being one of them. I mean, sure, you can say no. I'll totally leavwe for real, don't vwant you to feel like you havwe to havwe cocoa vwith me, evwen after you rudely called me not a person. But I think you vwant to come ovwer. And I knowv I'd like you to. I don't havwe a vwhole lot of friends."

"Maybe it's because you're pushy and irritating and you don't take no for an answer." She hadn't meant to not call him a person and have that taken poorly. Were trolls people? Did they use a similar term, or the same term, when referring to themselves? 

"And maybe you don't havwe friends because you're not honest about your needs and you're too critical of yourself and others. Vwe all havwe flawvs. Do you like those little sugar bits, marshmallowv, in yours?"

Jane grit her teeth. So much for being sad she'd upset him and made him leave. She didn't know what was worse, that she'd upset him and felt bad about it, or that she was pretty certain he'd just played her like an ever so complicated stringed instrument.

"Jane?"

She stepped closer. "No. No, I don't want any of your marshmallows. No I don't want to go with you. No, I have no intention of being your friend, because you don't even listen. You haven't heard a single thing I've said! You're just--" She didn't even know this guy.

He looked upset again. But a moment later the expression rolled off his face and left one of impassiveness in its wake. He shrugged. "Vwhatevwer. I guess they vwere right about you." He turned on heel and once more made a hasty retreat.

She caught him by the arm and forcefully spun him about. "No, you're not walking away, I'm sure as heck not through with you! Who was right?" It was just another ill-fated attempt to get her goat. She didn't need to give in.

"Just the beta kids I'vwe seen. The humans. Like you, right? People... But I mean, I'vwe heard that you're easily upset and easily freaked out. And so I vwas a little pushy to get you to enjoy a hot drink vwith me. Doesn't mean anything. Just vwanted a friend. Evwen if you are rude."

Dagers to her already vulnerable sense of self, curses! Jane narrowed her eyes. "Who specifically said that about me?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I didn't tell you to upset you. Just... to let you knowv."

"Uh huh." Gumshoe detective Jane Crocker, and she wasn't falling for his fishy lines anymore. She had her detective hat on (metaphorically) and her detective glasses on (literally, just her regular ones though) and she wasn't going to let this guy mess with her. She was better than that. "So, was it Jake?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Roxy?"

"Vwhy are you asking this?"

"Dirk?"

"Vwhat's it to you?"

He couldn't even answer the question. The sneaky vagabond probably just wanted to prey upon her clear insecurities and make her drink hot cocoa with him. "If you're not honest with me, then I won't hear a word you say."

"Vwhat makes you think I'm not being honest? You're avwful paranoid, I think."

"You're not answering simple questions. And you're answering questions with vague questions in return! That's very suspicious."

"Ok, fine, so maybe I heard about you from a friend, not one of yours. Doesn't mean I didn't hear about you from someone."

"Who."

"No one you need to knowv about."

"Was it Gamzee?"

He paused, then bit his bottom lip. "Look--"

"Well gosh, what a surprise! The creepy clown troll who tried making me go on a guided tour with him and that weird codpiece was talking about me to a creepy 1950s greaser troll who won't take no for an answer! You run in impecable circles, Mister Ampora, I have to admit it!"

He leaned forward. "You knowv, I took an interest in you. I don't see many others doing that. Could showv some appreciation!"

"Right, for the troll I just met who is clearly trying to manipulate me. I should show a lot more concern for your stupid feelings, my mistake, please, I won't do it again!" She leaned right back. "You, and Gamzee, and everyone who makes me feel bad just because I don't always know what to say, or how to say it. You should all just..."

"Should vwhat?" His lips curled down and his eyebrows sunk low over his narrowed eyes. "Vwhat should vwe do?"

"Leave me alone, for gosh sakes! I just want to..." She sniffed. She wanted to hit him, but she didn't want to hit. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. "I just want you all to stop playing with me like I'm nothing more than a simple toy to manipulate! I have feelings too, and I can't..."

"You can't vwhat?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a guy like you." She turned this time. It was her turn. Her power. "Leave me be, or so help me, you will regret it."

"You can't do anything." He followed with quick footsteps. "Vwhat could you possibly do? You're not anything!"

She stopped. Slowly, she craned her neck and peered back at him through narrowed slits of eyes. 

He stilled as well. Hands dove into pockets and dug about for something, and his white eyes concentrated on anything but her. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not trying to upset you!"

She tilted her chin back. Her mouth opened to reply, when she heard the honk. Her neck craned back around and she glard at the first troll she'd had the displeasure of encountering. "Gamzee."

"Awww hey there, sis. Look at you, making friends and every--"

She took quick steps towards him. "First of all, how dare you? You used my emotions to exploit me! And second of all, you informed him of things?" She was up so close to him. None of her prior anxiety was there. This was bubbling rage. They deseerved this.

The stupored clown tilted his head. "I have literally no clue what you're all up and honking at me about."

She pushed him.

"Vwhoa, maybe uh, maybe vwe all should calm dowvn." Cronus' hands were up in the air, palms out.

She turned and pushed Cronus. "No! Maybe you should both just... go to Hell!" Strong words. But she felt them intensely. 

"Hey, sister. You must be real upset." The voice got slower, and closer, right up against her throat. "But maybe you shouldn't push me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me!" She wheeled about, full of righteous anger, and stared him right in the face. His paint was smeared, his face was scarred, and he should have scared her with that glint in his eyes. But she just leaned even closer. "Both of you are horrible."

Gamzee narrowed his eyes. "Best to watch that tone."

"No." She pushed him again. "No, I will not."

His eye twitched, then he stepped back. "Look, I ain't looking for a fight. I don't even know what triggered you. But I do know, I'm about three seconds from making you regret picking one. Both a you." His eyes shifted focus from Jane to Cronus. He put his palms up and out, a clear attempt to diffuse this situation.

Jane was unsure just what to do. She wanted to finish this. But where? And it would only be more violence. Only more frustration. "I hate you both." And it was cruel. She would feel bad later, but right now it was true. "You're both... horrible." She didn't back off, but she wouldn't push unless they got physical with her.

Why couldn't Cronus have just let her be? And why did this psychotic clown have to tell anything to Cronus about her? Why couldn't they just let her be!

"You hate us?" Cronus' voice purred behind her.

Jane felt distinctly uncomfortable. She stepped to the side, then began to stride away with long steps. Quickly. Just away. She didn't need to be here.

"Did you hear that though, Gam? She hates us."

The clown's voice umbled, but she couldn't hear any of the words distinctly.

Quicker steps. She was almost gone. 

They talked in low voices in the background. She didn't care. She didn't care.

Safely distant from them, she pushed herself into a corner and folded her hands in front of her face. Tears slipped out. Frustration, anger, grief, confusion, it all bubbled to the surface.

She hated them. But maybe she'd apologize for being so mean. She hadn't meant to push them, and it wasn't really all that reasonable of her to do. Even if she had been pushed to the edge. They hadn't done enough to warrant that. Probably.

 

Two days later, she felt something odd. Just, the whole feeling of not being at home was odd, but this was different. Jane turned around.

Cronus Ampora.

She tipped her head back, held her hands at her sides, and waited for him to say the first word. 

"Look, svweetheart--"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok, alright. Jane. About the other day. I just vwanted to tell you something."

"If it's an apology, then... I suppose I would offer one myself."

He stepped so near her, a soft smile on his face. Slowly, he leaned in, until he could whisper at her ear. "Vwhy vwould I apologize to you?" He pulled back and laughed bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Her tone clipped, her eyes widened.

Black lips spread into a sly smirk and he shook his head slow like. "Jane, vwhy vwould I apologize to you? I didn't do anything vwrong. You're the one vwho's too emotional. Irrationally so. And I just tried to be your friend. But it's fine, you freaked out, I'm sure you'vwe got your reasons, vwhatevwer you think they are. I just vwanted to say that I vwon't try to be your friend anymore. You can be alone vwhile your vwould-be friends bang vwithout you."

Her stomach dropped. Jane blinked, then stepped back quietly. "You're being cruel."

"Evweryone is to you, aren't they? I vwonder if it's something about you. Evwen your friends. I mean, really. I don't evwen havwe to hear it from Gamzee. Quite the fun little lovwe triangle you'vwe all got going on. But Poor Jane, left all alone. No vwonder you're so jumpy." He pulled out a metal lighter and lifted it up, then lit his cigarette. Inhale. Exhale. Ringlets of smoke drifted with ease above their heads, growing wider and wider until they disipated. "Vwhy do you evwen bother?"

She grit her teeth. No crying. No crying. "You don't know what you're even talking about! It's plum nonsense coming out of your unintelligent mouth, Mister Ampora!" Plucky detective. Fierce femme fatale. She was not plain Jane, she was better than that. She would see this guy out and be undisturbed by his awful words.

"Mmm, if that vwere true, then vwhy do you look so devwastated?" He was in her space, his hand in his pocket once more, his body relaxed. The light of the cigarette lit up the sharp angles of his face. 

"I-- I never!"

"You nevwer vwhat? Got ovwer your obvwious inferiority to evweryone? A guy tries to be nice to you, but you reject him. Kinda fitting the rest of the vworld rejects you too." 

She could smell that smoke, thick and acrid; it burned at her nose and made her eyes water a bit. She stepped back. "You shut your mouth, I will not hear such slander!"

"Slander... Slander is a lie, right? So if I'm telling the truth, vwhat does it make this?" He pressed his hands against the walls, on either side of her head. 

She was trapped between Cronus and a wall. Jane Crocker felt her heart still. She pushed against his chest. "You're a sick individual, Mister Ampora."

"You seem to like it."

"You must be incompetant of the mind to think that." She pushed harder. "Leave me alone."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes!"

"Then make me leave."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it hovwevwer you vwant, svweet stuff." He blew smoke in her face. "I don't plan on leavwing you so easily this time though."

Slowly it worked in her mind that this was dangerous. She didn't know how to fight. She didn't know how to get him away. And he was dead already, from what she understood of the white eyes. She couldn't make him leave her easily. 

His body pressed against hers, and his pelvis rocked against her skirt. Something hard lay there, making it clear what he had on the mind.

He liked that she hated him.

Disgusting. 

Frightening.

Gumshoe detective. Whenever things get rough, put on a show. Act tough. Be tough, fight back. Do things the enemy doesn't expect. Keep them on their toes. She could do this. Please...

She smirked. "You're depraved." And it came out rough and mocking. She kept the tremor of fear out of it. Her breathing remained even and regular, and she held eye contact.

"I'm not the one vwho hates someone so soon after meeting them."

"I can't see how anyone could go more than a few minutes knowing you and not hate you, honestly." 

His breathing increased. The cigarette shifted and rolled between his lips, from one side to the other. "Must be a skill of mine."

"Do you even have skills? Other than to infuriate others. That hardly is anything precious, Mister Ampora. Though, it's not surprising your only skill isn't worth much, considering who you are." She pressed her hands up to his shoulders, and firmly shoved him back.

This time, he acquiesced. He took several steps back. "I'vwe got lots of talents. I could showv you a fewv of them."

"Doubtful you even know any." Jane tipped her chin up and stared straight into his blank white eyes. The way his face pulled tight at the brows, and how his lips were in a tight line, said this was working. 

"I'll showv you a fewv right nowv if you just come take another step towvards me." His voice was a rumble, a deep taunting purr. "Could punish you nicely for being so rude to me."

She had wondered if that was the game. Now, it seemed it was. Jane arched a thick brow and shook her head. "You're not worth my time, I hardly think." She turned once more. "I think I'd be better off looking for just about anyone else for that sort of thing."

"Like your pretty boy Jake? Oh, vwait, he'd rather anyone, no, evweryone, before you."

She nearly lunged. But that would lose this game. He wanted to hurt her. And maybe words could hurt her when written and spoken, but she could be rational. She could think things through. "At least that's better than wanting everyone, but being able to get no one. You'd even settle for me, isn't that it?" She sighed. "I know I'm not a catch, but you make it so much more insulting, the way you crawl for me. Friend? No. Enemy? You're not worth my time." She felt like the daring detective in one of her films. Someone tried manipulating her right into their plans, and she'd turned them down with plucky intellect and witty bomb drops.

He crumbled. That same look he'd shown when she'd corrected him before drifted over his features. From the way his cigarette hung loosely between his lips, to the pull of those same lips in a soft sloping pout, to the way his brows drooped, he was clearly upset.

She felt good this time though. Damn him, he deserved it. He'd all but literally asked for her to give him a good grinding with her carefully picked words. 

"I vwonder vwhy no one vwants you but me. Must be because you're a bitch." The last word almost came out as a hiss.

"No, actually, it's probably because I don't assert myself enough. I don't go for what I want. I let teenage feelings cripple me. But you know, I feel rather strong and independent right now. Tearing into you. So I can thank you for that, Mister Ampora."

He offered a bitter laugh. "You're the one vwho started it."

"No. Actually, that was you I believe. You swaggered over expecting to woo me in for cocoa under the guise of being a friend I really could use right now. And you then twisted everything I said and everything I did until I didn't know which way was up. And now, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to let all my pent up frustration and fury from the past few years out on you."

The warning was issued.

He crossed the boundary and pressed up against her. "I'd like to see vwhat you think you can--"

Jane pushed him, as hard as she was able. Then lifted her knee, and hit the part of his anatomy that would make a human collapse.

He grunted and dropped to his knees. Wide eyes stared up at her.

She arched a single brow and put both hands on his shoulders. "I told you."

He made a weak attempt to stand.

She shoved harder, and he fell right onto his back. Quickly, she stepped over to his side and put her foot right down on his face. "But you enjoy this." She was bad. A bad bad bad Jane. Her foot ground viciously against that stupid handsome face.

There was somthing freeing in it. Something fantastic in doing this and not being told to stop. Not being told she was sick. "You should have known that if you can't say anything worthwhile, it's best to keep your mouth shut." She reached down, and flicked the cigarette away. "And those are disgusting. Like you." 

His chiselled features were smooshed under foot, and yet, there he was. Stronger than her most obviously, but he didn't fight. "Think so?"

"I don't say things I don't know for certain. It's no wonder no one else wants you."

"Else? That mean you vwant me?"

She felt a bright blush work past the slight arousal. Damn! "I don't recall giving you permission to speak."

"If I break the rules, vwill you punish me more?"

"I'll leave you without."

"..." He sighed, and all of his power escaped in that exhale. 

"Maybe you're not as useless as everyone would have me believe. Can you follow simple instructions?" 

A slight nod, though her crushing foot kept much movement from being possible.

"Good." She pulled her foot from his cheek and admired the violet mark it left. 

Probably this was a terrible idea. She should leave. Deny that she definitely wanted to make him shout. Deny that he probably was the only one who would even bother with her, and pretend maybe she could convince Jake to give her a shot.

Too many opportunities were ruined when she had let people leave though. Too many moments she had sat at the computer, cursing that she deleted the truth and replaced it with socially acceptable lies of needing only friendship.

Jane Crocker regarded him with a cool expression.

His eyes seemed glazed. A slow smile spread over his blushing features.

The chump could see up her skirt. 

Maybe that was for the best. By the way his pants seemed so much tighter in the appropriate space, apparently he liked what he saw. And the guy held his tongue, wating for permission to talk or for his next order.

"Get on your knees." And there was a heady thrill to it. She didn't have to be soft spoken. She could do what she wanted. She, Jane Crocker, was in charge of this boy.

Cronus shifted onto his stomach, then pushed up with muscular arms until he was in a kneeling position.

He had angled himself wrong though. She tutted. "Crawl over here and then kneel. What am I to do with you over there? Gosh, it's almost like you don't even have a brain." It was deliciously rude.

She caught sight of the twitch in his pants, just before he moved onto hands and knees and crawled right up to her feet. After a moment of hesitance, he lifted up and eyed her with an eager look on his face.

She stroked through his hair for a moment, then reached forward and caught at the base of his horns. "I doubt you know what you're doing. But I'll let you take a gander at what you might be allowed to do anyway." She let go of one horn and reached to her skirt. Slow fingers peeled up the bottom hem and revealed more and more leg for his lusting eyes.

Just before her pink panties were to show, she let her skirt fall back down. "No, actually, I don't think I should."

"Vwhat? Come on! I evwen crawvled for you!"

"Is that a pathetic attempt to coax me into allowing you somewhere you're hardly fit to even see? I think I might have misjudged that you were ready for this." She tapped her chin and glared down at him.

His right eye twitched. "Vwell... howv could I showv you othervwise?"

The thrill of it all. If her friends could only see her now. No, scratch that. They could never find out. Ever. "Tell me just why you think I should let you even see anything more than you already have." This was it. Maybe it was cheap. Rushed? Probably. But they all got to have fun, or at least try to have fun. Why couldn't she?

"Because you vwant me."

She placed both hands on her hips. 

"And you vwant me... to be beneath you. And see vwhat... you havwe to offer?"

She huffed. "Is that the best you can come up with? You ramble and pause every moment, and it really kills any mood that I might have been in for this encounter to continue."

He worried at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again.

She stepped back and lifted her foot and pressed the flat of it against his nose, then ground in. It required quite a bit of balance, but she held the position and slowly lowered it until he was bent back and on the ground again. Carefully, she moved so she was beside him, then returned her foot.

His eyes were given an unobstructed view of what was under her skirt.

Jane had expected to fall. To land on her face, or her big butt, and just scream with rage at her ineptness in being sexy when she most needed it.

She had not. Jane Crocker had earned herself a reward. One hand snuck down her skirt, and delved into her pink panties. Thumb worked slowly at her clit, and a few fingers roamed lower and played at her entrance. Her foot ground into his face with calm cruelty, while her other foot held her on firm ground.

There was so much power in this. So much control. He'd do anything she asked. He would do anything for her.

The tent in his pants was huge, and a bit daunting. But she didn't have to actually do anything with it. Though... Jane pulled her foot away and removed her hand from her skirt for a moment. Slowly, she strode about him until she was at his feet. "Spread those legs."

He shuddered and immediately spread them. 

Cronus Ampora would listen to her. He wanted this. He wanted her.

She lifted her toes up in her flats, then pressed them against his bulge. Nothing to hurt. Yet. "And why don't you inform me just what it is you think I should do? Because, Gosh, I don't know that it's been made apparent yet." Her heel remained firmly on the ground, but her toes shifted and pressed in.

The whine made it all so much sweeter. Like licking the batter off a spoon. She beamed down at him. "Is there a problem?" Toes dug harder against the thick thing hidden away. She didn't know what he had hidden in his jeans, but it was moving, and not like she imagined a human's would.

"You're so awvful."

She crushed him with her foot. 

He arched his head back, and angled horns scraped against the smooth ground. "Fuck! Alright... I vwant you... to showv me howv you feel." He carefully glanced back up at her.

Her foot stilled and relaxed. Fingers crept back into her skirt, and into her panties. "Is this what you wanted then?"

"More. I vwant to see more."

"Why should I let you? You were horrible to me. A rambunctious, overbearing, obnoxious troll. Why should I reward that?" Her fingers slipped into her body and she pointed her toes and pushed them against that bulge once again. 

"Because if you showv me, I can showv you vwhat I can do. I vwork my mouth vwell. In all areas."

That brought a soft breathy moan from her lips. "And what of those devilish teeth, Mister Ampora?"

"Could be a real good boy and keep them covwered. If you vwanted, that is."

She reached around with her free hand and pulled down the zpper to her skirt. The hand buried deep in her folds pulled out, slick and wet, and helped push down the fabric. It fell in a heap at her feet, and she stepped out of it, foot on his bulge first, then foot on the ground. A bit of fabric hung on her after, and she kicked the skirt away. 

Holy wow, she was actually good at this! And the look of desire that clung to every feature on his face just made her want to hurt him and then make it all feel better.

Maybe she had fallen for a really poorly constructed ruse, because here she was giving him what he wanted and then some.

But Jane wasn't a fool. She wanted it too. This was mutually beneficial. 

She pushed her palm against her clit and rubbed at her slit with wet fingers. "If you ask really nicely, I might allow you the honor of making me feel good." She had goosebumps, on her legs, shoulders, and back. She felt she might fall over. But her voice remained confident. Brilliantly so, she would say.

Cronus shut his eyes and panted for several moments. Finally he seemed to have caught himself and gotten it together. "I vwant to make you feel good."

"And you won't say so many wicked things to me? Gosh, I might have to take you up on that." She pulled her foot back and stood as tall as her slight frame allowed.

"Then you'll let me?" He opened his eyes and smiled dimly at her. "You vwant me to showv you vwhat I can do?"

"I suppose." Her breath hitched. She watched him as he slowly moved to kneel before her once more. His nose pressed up against her wet panties, and he gently licked along the thin material. "No teeth," she warned in a low tone.

Slowly, she rolled them down and stepped out of the pink garment. Words didn't reach her mind just right then. But she was definitely into the sensation. The way his tongue curled and lapped at her, eager to take all of her in, made her even more wet.

Fingers wet with her own juices stroked through his greased hair, and worked at his horns. Her pared nails dug into the keratin horns, and she smirked a bit at the growl she received for her efforts. "Sensitive?"

He nodded, but never pulled back from sucking and laving her clit with his tongue. Slowly, ever so slowly, he worked his hands up her thick calves, to her soft thighs, and finally to her folds. One finger dipped in, testing it out.

She moaned and braced herself by spreading her legs a bit. Nails dug harder into his horns, and scraped up the lengths of them. "I won't have you clawing me down there."

A brief pause in administrations. "I vwouldn't dream of it. Such a pretty pink little nook. It's beautiful."

No more of those cruel painful words. He seemed calmed. Jane shudderd at the next wave of pleasure his tongue brought for her and her throbbing clit. God, even if he didn't know just exactly what he was doing, he knew how to improvise.

She rubbed against his nose, against his tongue, and onto his fingers. "Work faster." Demand came easier now that she'd gotten used to the feeling. Her fingers played at his thick hair. She clasped it in a fist and yanked.

Cronus moaned and rumbled out in a purr, then worked that perfect little tongue faster. It swirled and tapped and slid all around her clit and made her body sing.

She felt a bit weak in the knees, and they tipped inward. "Cronus."

He paused and glanced up, with a face that had a sheen all over it. "Vwhat?"

"Lay down. Now." No time for long sentences with perfect grammar and syntax. This was the time to finish things. This was her time.

He was quick. He lay there on the ground, and his hands played at the top button of his pants, but didn't undo it. 

"Take them off."

He snapped the button in a moment, then unzipped and shoved his pants down. They caught at boots, and he sat up to try and work the boots off.

She was on him too soon. "Lay. Back." Hands held him by the shoulders and she fell forward and forced him down. 

He landed with a huff and a sloppy smile. "I guess you havwe me right vwhere you vwant me then?"

She slid back on his body and reached for the hem of his shirt. She ripped it up and off of him, with his assistance, then tossed it away. "I guess I do." Clever words failed her, but that was fine. He certainly didn't have the poor sense to complain. 

Her own hands ripped her shirt up and off and tossed it aside haphazardly. Her fingers worked the bra clasps, then she let the bra straps fall off her shoulders and to his stomach. She tossed it away from there.

Finally, she lowered herself onto the... ridiculous looking violet tentacle. If she weren't so turned on and needy, she would definitely have higher standards than this. Though, maybe that was a bit racist? Certainly, it was xenophobic. And he felt so nice on her clit with that tongue of his, she at least could see this through and-- Oh Sweet Baking God.

The thin tip slithered in, and almost immediately after it got incredibly thick and swollen inside of her. And instead of staying in place inside, it squirmed and shifted, though not uncomofrtably so. Just enough it felt like when she was particularly daring and would play with a personal massager in a less than wholesome way. 

Her eyes lidded, and then shut all the way. 

He seemed to be in a similar state, if the way he hissed and moaned just at the sensation meant anything.

"Fuck, Jane... You're the most beautiful person I evwer sawv."

"And how long, exactly, would that list be?"

He growled and thrust up. "Not long. Still havwe you at the top."

A day before she would deny this could ever happen. She wouldn't sleep with an alien. Especially not a manipulative cruel one like this guy. 

Yet, there she was, rolling her hips and clenching herself tight to feel just how thick he was. Her hands reached down and played at the tiny violet lumps along his sides. No nipples, no belly button. Just those odd nubs and smooth skin that went on forever. God, she could lick frosting all off of his chest. Maybe she would. She definitely had some in her sylladex for later uses...

"Jane... you'vwe stopped? Did I do something or...?"

She groaned and pulled herself from those delicious little fantasies. This was the real thing. There was time for that sort of thing later. Fingers stroked along those nubs once more, and wrangled a moan out of him. "No." She continued rocking onto his bulge in short little thrusts. "But I have a feeling I would enjoy this more, just this time, if you were on top. I'm not getting the right angle."

Sharp teeth showed behind a vicious grin. "Oh, you vwant me on top, do you?"

"Don't take it as anything it isn't." She rolled her eyes behind slightly fogged glasses.

Those glasses nearly fell off with how quick he had her pinned to the ground. "And vwhat is it or isn't it?" He thrust into her hard. "I enjoyed you havwing your fun. Nice to see you break from that nice girl shell. But you vwanted me on top... and I havwe no intention on havwing you run the entire showv."

The thick notes of need in his voice. The possessiveness. The way he held her hips and angled her body as if she were nothing at all to maneuver. Like she wasn't thick, or heavy in the least. All of it combined to make her feel so hot.

She didn't think that was her kind of thing, but here it was. This strong, rough, rude troll had her and she wasn't even angry that she felt at his mercy now. She relaxed into the ground and panted hard while he pounded into her. 

Each thrust brought another sigh or grunt from her. She clawed at his shoulders and wrapped her legs about his waist. "Don't you dare let this end too soon!" 

"You must really vwant it then?" He leaned in and chuckled against the coil of her left ear. "You vwant me to showv you just howv easly I could havwe taken you earlier?" He slowed his thrusts. "You vwant me to showv you just howv strong I am?"

There was a hint of viciousness to the tone. The cold breath on her throat chilled her right to her spine, and brought a heavy shudder from her. "Force isn't strength."

"Mmm. Vwe'll see about it next time." And his kiss was sweet. Sensual and slow, a total contrast to the almost violent way his bulge and hips thrusted into and against her. She might have bruises in the morning, but she'd have earned them. Every single one.

Including the one no doubt on her neck. She groaned and pushed at his mouth, in an attempt to keep him from sucking and making a hickie. But Cronus didn't stop. He just kept sucking and pulling at the flesh.

It was too much when a hand reached down and tweaked her nipples.

Jane whined and felt her body tremble and give out. She was a mess. A soaked, no longer virginal, mess. And still he rode her, and rocked her, and took her deep until she was screaming and clawing and holding onto him with all her might.

She shivered with need when he finally pulled out. A second later, he had a pail, and he arched over it and stroked his bulge to completion inside of it. Little pangs sounded out as he filled the metal container. His body was stiff, curled over the pail he quickly filled with violet come. Slowly, he shivered, shook out the stiffness, and returned to normal. He knelt over the pail and stared into it, then glanced down at her.

"You're not going to pail, are you?"

"What?"

"Humans... you'vwe got a lot of different things going on dowvn there. You don't need this?" He lifted it by the handle and offered it.

Jane curled her lips in disgust. "No. Please, put that away."

"Suit yourself. Thought it polite to offer. Vwouldn't vwant you not havwing a happy ending. Do... humans evwen finish at all?" And his momentary calmness shifted into anxiety. "You did, you knowv... finish, right?"

She wiped sweater from her brow and rolled her eyes. "Yes. I did." Luckily, she'd never had much of a hard time finishing, even just by herself.

"Good." He reached for his jeans and pulled them up. Then his hands fumbled about in his pockets. He retrieved a cigarette, placed it between his lips, and searched for the lighter. After a moment, he had it and cupped his hand over the lighter to light the cigarette.

Jane found it both horrible and arousing. Which was remarkably similar to how she viewed him, so it was less upsetting and more fitting, really. Some sort of terrible poetic beauty or something.

He caught her gaze and offered a cigarette. "Vwant one?"

"No thank you." She'd let the dead troll ruin his lungs. She would like to keep hers working, thanks.

"Suit yourself." He sighed and stretched. "Not so bad, for a first time."

"And what exactly makes you honestly think I'm just some naive virgin? I mean, I pulled out all the stops. The implications of that comment are really bothersome and--"

"I vwasn't actually talking about you, Miss Steps on My Face and Doms me to Hell and Back." He snickered and rubbed at the cheek she'd favored with her shoe. "Truth be told, vwas talking about me. But you knowv, that sort of defensivweness suggests--"

"Oh shove it. I don't need your nonsense right now." She reached for her panties and slipped back into them with careful balance.

"I disagree. I think you could use my nonsense on a regular and satisfyingly scheduled basis."

She flushed and arranged her breasts back into her bra, then clasped it in the back with practiced ease. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Ouch. You knowv, I make it sound nice at least. You're just being mean."

"You seem to take a lot of abuse with a smile, Mister Ampora."

"Mmm. Yeah. But you knowv, it's so easy for quadrants to flip. And I think my feelings on it did just that. You're a tricky one to figure out."

She shimmied into her skirt. "And I thought you were the one with all the clever knowledge about me, my flaws, my insecurities, my friends, my habits, my--"

"Vwell, maybe most of that vwas improvwisation. But does it matter? You enjoyed yourself, right?"

"A little."

He stood beside her and pressed his hands to her sides. Gently, he stroked along her soft folds. "I vwant to make that a lot. Maybe rough, maybe gentle. Truth be told, I don't really care as long as I'm making you moan."

"Oh, how selfless of you." But she leaned into the touch. Absorbed the sentiment.

"Vwell, maybe I vwant a little bit for myself." He winked again.

"Truly, an honest Good Samaritan." She hid the smile by turning away.

"No idea vwhat that means, but I like you sassy."

She rolled her eyes and glanced about for the shirt.

His boots were on it, and she glanced up to his face.

His cigarette rolled from side to side and he arched a brow. "Do you vwant your shirt?"

"Give it back this instant."

"Vwhat's the magic vword?"

"We're too old for games like that. Now give it back. You'll ruin it with your scruffy old boots!"

He ground his heels into the material. "Vwhoops. Nowv, let's try again. Vwhat's the magic vword?"

"Please."

"Good girl." He squeezed her love handles one more time, then turned on heel and strut off. Over his shoulder, he called out. "I'll be seeing you around, svweetheart. I look forvward to next time."

She stmped her foot, then reached down and retrieved the shirt. Quick examinnation lead her to believe it could be salvaged. But she'd have to punish such rudeness in the future.

Oh no. He'd done it.

She facepalmed. He'd gotten her thinking about a next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't quit this pairing.  
> Or any pairing with Cronus.  
> Ugh.

His fingers pressed into her sides and squeezed her supple flesh. She could feel the cold breath on her neck. It brought bumps to the surface, and a shiver to her body. “I demand you unhand me now.”

His body held her to the wall. Dream bubble shifted around them, and she found herself in a dark cavern. Alone with him. 

Used to be dreams were for this sort of delicious bad thing, but they weren't real. Now dreams were for these things and they were very, very real. Jane shut her eyes and balled her fists up against the wall. “Cronus. Release me, this very instant.”

“No one vwould hear you.” It was a taunt, or a threat maybe. The tone was low, a growl. He nibbled almost gently at her left ear lobe.

“You can hear me! I don't know what you think you're...” A soft gasp escaped her lips. He got his hand under her skirt, and it peeled the material up just enough to reveal blue panties. She could feel how thick he was, hidden behind the jeans that he rubbed against her. “You're playing a dangerous game.” And she tried to sound hard-boiled detective. Tried to make it tough.

But he had her cornered and surprised about it. And apparently he could just mold things to his will, if the abrupt change in scenery meant anything. That didn't bode well for her if she couldn't figure out how to maneuver things so she was in control once more.

He hummed and kept sucking at her ear for several more moments. Finally, he pulled back a bit and leaned in to kiss at her throat, her clavicle, her shoulders. “But you vwant it. I knowv you do.”

“You don't get to decide that.”

“If you tell me no, I vwill stop. No questions asked. But if you don't.... I'm going to pin you here and pail you howvevwer I feel like. Rough. Deep. Fast. Slowv. Gentle. Soft.”

Yes or no? Yes or no? She felt her stomach plummet and fill with arousal all at once. It disoriented. “I'm not saying no.”

“Then that's a yes.”

“It's not a yes!”

“Then it's a no?” He teased his clothed bulge up against her panties and shifted a bit so she could feel every move the bulge made. “I'vwe been thinking about you. And vwhat a sexy little svweetheart you are. And howv I vwant to showv you evwerything. I vwant all of you. So are you telling me no?” Hands slipped around to her stomach, where he stroked it in gentle circles with large hands. “Or a yes?”

“It's.... not a no.”

“Then I vwill take it as a yes. And you can just deal vwith that.” Cronus pulled her shirt up, then over her head. Before she could take it all the way off, he pulled her arms at an angle, and then behind her back, with the tee still halfway on. It bound her, not completely, but enough the message was clear.

“What are you doing?”

“Vwhatevwer I like.” He worked at the back clasp of her bra for a few moments before grunting and just ripping the material at the straps and back.

“Hey! Those are expensive, you can't just go--” 

He tilted her head and sealed his mouth against hers. Cronus took in all her complaints, and the moans that followed.

Her body relaxed, and she angled back into the kiss. He was a monster. A sick twisted individual and she shouldn't be playing this game.

But it excited. More than that, she'd get something out of it more than just wetness between her thighs like she got with Jake. Cronus would give as well as take.

It wasn't a very good idea, and she'd probably hate herself later, but she'd go along with it.

Jane broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against the rough cavern wall. “Then I suppose I can't stop you?” 

Claws played at her panties and pushed them down just enough to bare her down there. God, this wasn't supposed to be hot. 

“You're just not going to say anything, is that what this is? Well, what a considerate lover you are!”

“You vwant talk? Fine. You can't stop me. You can't evwen tell me no, can you? You might fight it, but at the end of the day, you're going to be a genetic material dump for me, and you lovwe it. No one but me pays you mind.”

She ground against his jeans and spread her legs a bit more. “You're disgusting.”

“And you vwant all of it. I might make your lips curl in hate right nowv, but you vwant me to pull my bulge out and givwe you a good pounding. I knowv that.”

“You know very little, and you're incorrect about that.”

“Vwhatevwer. At least I'm honest about my vwants and needs. You're so tvwisted in the head, you hardly evwen knowv vwhat you vwant. But that's alright.”

“And why is it alright?”

“Because I knowv vwhat you vwant, and vwhat you need. And I'vwe got it right here.” The zipper was so loud, even louder than her panting, than her heartbeat, than his heavy breathing at her neck. 

A moment later, he shoved in as deep as he could go.

It should have hurt. But somehow, she was wet enough, slick enough for him to slide all of that thickness right in.

Jane arched her head back and rocked against the tentacle. Her hands dug and clawed at the cavern wall for greater purchase The angle was awkward, but somehow perfect with the way he fucked up into her and tapped her G-spot. 

“I vwould talk about howv you dream about this, but that's a bit self-evwident. I bet you day-dream about it, though. Do I distract you during your innocent little chats vwith your friends?”

“Shut your unholy mouth.” Quips were harder to come by just then.

“Unholy? Is this sacrilege?” He slammed into her, and pressed their bodies tight to the wall. “Is this vwrong?”

She moaned low and loud, and bucked back against him. 

“Am I defiling pure innocent Jane? Like I did last time. I vwonder vwhat your friends vwould think if they knewv howv bad you vwant my bonebulge, buried deep in your nook.”

They'd think poorly of her, more than likely. She wasn't the depraved one. She wasn't! But here she was, excoriated on her palms and her cheek from the rough 'pailing' against the wall. She'd bear marks of it, if things from dream world applied to reality, and she'd have to have an excuse for why she had these marks.

But maybe she wouldn't have to explain. Maybe she could just hide it. Or toughen up and tell them it's none of their--

“Are you evwen paying attention?” He yanked her hair and twisted her head so she had to look up at him. “Or should I stop. Don't vwant you bored.”

Jane sneered.

His bulge slipped out of her and he stepped back. “Suit yourself.” Hands moved to tuck his bulge back.

“Don't you dare!”

“Vwhy shouldn't I?”

“You'll finish what you started, or so help me.”

“Needy, much?”

“Coming from the creep.” She peeled herself out of her shirt and let her skirt and panties fall all the way. She stepped out of them, in only her shoes now. “Lay down.”

“Or vwhat? You can't make me do anything. But I could make you do anything. Do you see the problem vwith you being the one calling the shots?” He pointed from her, to himself. “I'm stronger than you. I'm--”

“More needy than me.” She tipped her chin back and glared right into those obnoxious lusty white eyes. “If I walked away now, you'd not be able to sate your own lust. No one would touch you. At least if I were to try and seduce another, I could succeed more than likely. But you're just...”

“Just vwhat?”

“An ugly troll.” 

His lips curled into a mirroring sneer to her own. “Ugly?”

A slight nod on her end. She stepped closer. “But I don't mind.”

“Vwell, maybe I don't vwant to be vwith someone vwho thinks I'm ugly.”

“You'd be with anyone though. I've heard about you from multiple sources since our last encounter.” She stepped another step closer. “But I don't mind.”

“And vwhy is that?”

“Because I like it.” She placed her hands at his chest and pushed lightly. “Lay down.”

He sighed, as if in defeat, and did as bid. Cronus folded his hands behind his neck and arched a brow. “Vwell? Vwhat do you plan to do? More foot vwork, foot loose? Going to play vwith me in all the naughty vways?”

She stepped around him and then shifted so her feet were on either side of his pelvis. Slowly, she worked downward until her body was just at the tip of his tentacle bulge. 

His eyes were glazed. His tongue flicked out, as if unused to not having a cigarette there, then it swiped along his dry black lips. Hands unclasped and slowly slipped down to grasp her hips for support. “Come on. I vwant you.”

“I know.” Cruel words didn't effect her so much as she thought they might. Wasn't it all just foreplay? He was perhaps just into that. Maybe she was too. Jane shut her eyes, and slowly took in his bulge. Every time he worked to have her move faster, she glared and pushed his hands away. “No touching. Not until I allow it.”

Cronus grinned and nodded. “Sure thing, svweetheart. Just tell me vwhen.”

Jane touched down against his pelvis and slowly leaned forward, then worked onto her knees. Ever so smoothly, she rocked forward and back. Her soft belly and breasts jiggled a bit, and she reached down to stroke at her nipples and twist them lightly.

He watched for several moments, then asked, “Vwhat are those anyvway?”

“Nipples.”

He didn't ask for clarification to her purposefully short answer. He just smirked and slowly raised his hands.

She smacked them back down, but he reached up again.

Jane stilled. “Cronus.”

“I just vwant to touch them.”

“I just told you no touching until I say so! Have you the attention span of a small child?”

“It's one of my more charming features.”

Jane managed a smirk, though she hid it behind a scowl almost immediately. “If you can't keep your hands to yourself, then you don't get me. Wait until I let you.”

He sighed and ran his hands down to those violet little nubs, just below the side gills that fluttered. Fingers brushed at and rubbed the nubs.

Jane slowed rocking against him and eyed the movements. “What are those called?”

“Vestigial legs?” He tweaked one and let out a soft moan. 

Her face contorted in disgust.

He laughed and tweaked harder. “You knowv, I could tell you more, but you vwon't let me touch you and explore you. So you're just going to havwe to sate your knowvlegde of my body and it's anatomy later. Sorry about that. Fair is fair.”

“You're a cad.”

“I don't knowv vwhat that is, but it sounds sexy.”

She groaned in irritation and rocked back harder onto his bulge. “Whatever.”

“Just let me touch. I'll tell you anything you vwant to knowv.”

It was tempting. And she wanted him touching her anyway. This benefited her. “Fine.”

In an instant, he stroked her breasts and squeezed the soft forms in his hands. Fingers danced up a bit and pulled at her pink nipples. He rubbed them between fingertips and watched her with lidded eyes. “Like this?”

She nodded and gripped his shoulders tight. She rode him hard while he stroked along her breasts and sides and everywhere he could touch. And she was cold, but the way she moved so fast warmed her up. It wouldn't be long, if he kept playing with her like that, before she got off.

Gods, the way his bulge squirmed in her was too good though. It didn't matter where she was in her rocking motion, his bulge shifted and thrust until it hit her unrepentantly against her G-spot.

When he reached up at her throat and held it tight, she shivered and whined. The fingers tightened the grip, and she kept on rocking against him. Soon, vision blurred behind thick glasses and she shut her eyes. Everything stilled to the need for breath, and the intense pleasure that welled up in her cunt. Jane cried out sharply, slammed down, and felt her body convulse in her choked finish.

She collapsed on top of him, panting and shuddering and still.

Cronus released her throat, and flipped them over so he was on top once more. His smile was slick and his face had a sheen of sweat over it. He thrust in and lashed his bulge about inside of her. “You're spent, then?”

Jane gasped for breath but nodded. She'd give him a good talking to later about the dangers of that. For no, she had to get over how hot something so violent as erotic asphyxiation made her. 

Slowly he worked up his pace. From slow and steady, to pounding her and leaving her certain she'd have a scraped back now too. 

She didn't complain. Even spent, she felt like her peak was only climbing higher. Soreness would come, but it would fade. And this was worth it. The way he pulsed in her, and made her feel so full and so wanted, if only for a short time, made her moan even louder.

Cronus bit her shoulder and his bulge thickened. 

Jane screamed and arched again. Her head smacked against the rocky ground and she felt blood in both places well up. Asshole!

Coolness filled her. The thick fluid he'd filled a bucket with days before flooded out of her cunt and she shut her eyes and whined. “Get.. get out of there!”

He pulled off her shoulder, with red blood that seeped down his lips. He licked the red away and slipped from her body and her rough embrace. “Oops.”

She scooted back and glanced to her shoulder, and then her used body. Damn him. She should have known he wouldn't even have the sense to pull out! And even if it made her feel so hot to have his cool seed inside her, that was completely rude. She'd have to actually get the upper hand over him next time. He couldn't keep one upping her like this!

Jane reached down and brushed away some of it. There was too much though, and it just rolled out of her body and splooshed onto the ground.

She sighed and stood up on shaky feet. “You could have been more careful.”

“I could havwe. But I can't figure if vwe're kismesis or matesprit, things go betvween the twvo so fast.”

Jane sighed in partial disgust as more spilled out of her and slid down her legs and glooped onto the floor. “I don't even know what that means and I still want to tell you neither.”

“Vwell, vwe havwe to be one or the other. Both vworks for a little vwhile... but not long. And anyvway, vwe seemed more hating tonight, so I vwent vwith it. You'll heal up soon.” He smacked her ass and then reached for a cigarette.

She turned around and bapped the pack from his hand. “Maybe we wouldn't be so hating if you weren't so loathesome! And... that sentence structure doesn't even make sense! I can't even keep track of my own grammar around you.”

He pressed his lips to hers and hushed her. When the kiss broke, he just straightened his shoulders back and sighed. “Vwe'll figure out vwhere vwe are. And if vwe are kismesis, vwe gotta get an auspitice in.”

He was braindead. Look at him, not even hearing a word she said. Jane pulled away from him entirely and finished getting dressed. As best as she could, at least. Because he'd destroyed her bra, she would just have to deal without that support. But it was fine. Really. Everything was fine.

“Maybe Gamzee.”

“Gamzee? Maybe Gamzee what?”

“Could be our auspitice.”

“What? I don't even know what that is, but I don't want that clown anywhere near me or,” she pointed at him and back to herself, “this.”

“Oh, come on. If vwe're black for one another, vwe need someone to fill in and make it so vwe don't-- vwell, so I don't kill you.”

“Oh please. You're slightly dark at best when you're with me. I don't see anything that bad happening.” She wasn't even worried.

“Really? Vwell, I mean, I guess if I did kill you, vwould just mean that I vwouldn't havwe to vworry about not seeing you.”

Jane finished smoothing down her skirt. “If that's the attitude you're going to take about this, then you can kiss these liaisons goodbye. I have no idea what kind of things you're talking about, but I don't want Gamzee involved in anything.” 

Cronus reached for the pack of cigarettes and lifted it up. A moment later, he had one lit and between his lips. “Vwhat then? Matesprits?”

“If you'd stop using made up words for a moment, maybe I would know!”

He stilled. The cigarette burned dimly in the darkness. “Vwhat kinda vwords do you use?”

“I don't know. Boyfriend? Girlfriend. Casual partners. I don't know what we are, I just know I don't understand what you're going on about and I don't like the idea of actually hating someone and having sexual relations with them, but here I am, angry and shouting after sex.” She held herself. “I don't want to hate you so maybe if you'd stop making it so easy, we'd both have a better time of it.”

He stepped closer.

She waited for him to say something nasty. To hurt her in some way.

He pat her shoulder. “Vwant to come ovwer for some cocoa?”

Jane nodded, but kept her gaze averted.

“Alright. Girlfriend?”

Jane stared at the ground with a look of intense concentration over her features. Her lips pulled together tight, her brows furrowed, and her eyes were narrowed on nothing in particular. “I want marshmallows in mine.”

“Sure thing, svweetheart.” He pulled her in tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I can try and be nicer.”

“It's doubtful you'll succeed.”

“Coming from the pedantic knowv-it-all, I'm all right vwith that assessment. Vwe're all imperfect.”

She elbowed him. Hard.

Cronus laughed. “Vwowv, rude.”

 

His cocoa wasn't terrible. It smelled richly of chocolate and mint, and made her belly burn when she drank it. The marshmallows melted from the hot beverage, and left her wondering just how similar their worlds and experiences were. Even if he was just a troll, maybe some things were the same? 

Jane held the mug tight in her hand and pulled it close to her face. The warmth beckoned for her to have another mug after this. It was strong, probably he'd put in too much mint extract. But that didn't keep it from being delicious. “You should give me the recipe. I bet I could improve upon it.”

“Vwowv, rude compliment avward goes to Jane Crocker. First place, your prize is no more cocoa.”

She elbowed him, then sipped more. “I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just saying. I make it my business knowing the best way to make things sweet. So I could probably make this even better. It's a little bit bitter for my tastes.” Which was odd. She'd seen him put in a ton of sugar. More than even she would normally want.

Maybe their cocoa was especially bitter?

“Vwhatevwer. Can I refill your mug?” He held the ladle up and beamed over.

“I don't want to drink it all. You've only had a few sips.”

“I like feeding people better than eating.”

Jane bit her lip, then raised the mug for him to refill it. She didn't want to see that stupid pout like before when she'd corrected his word choice, so she kept it to herself. But it was drinking, not eating. And he could at least drink some and not make her feel like she took it all.

Hot creamy dark cocoa went right up to the rim, and she blew on it to cool it down. “So, are you going to show me your room, or do I have to find it myself? I'm a pretty good detective, so it would be a snap.”

“I can showv you it.” One hand wrapped around her thick waist, while the other put the ladle back in the pot with the rest of the cocoa. “Come on, svweety.”

She felt a blush stir much quicker than usual. “I don't understand how you can shift so easily from callous and rude to gentle and kind.” 

“Vwell, honestly that's kind of a troll thing. But I only did it because I thought you vwere more into me as someone to hate. If you're not, then...”

“Kismesis and Matesprit relationships sound far more complicated than I'm interested in. I'd rather just... not.”

He kept leading her along the hall to the stairs that lead to his room. Modern looking art hung on walls, and retro furniture from the human 1950s era filled the rooms they passed.

In his room, she glanced along all the different things. When the guy had a look, he really stuck with the look. Books about Greasers and human culture lined a low horizontal bookcase. Various articles of Greaser clothing littered the floor. Some art that seemed hand-done hung upon the walls, and a simple black computer sat on a cluttered desk. A large thing filled with green slime bubbled grotesquely in the corner.

She stared down at the pile of white tees. “Cronus.”

“Uh. Yeah?” He fiddled in his pocket with one hand, and gripped the mug tight with the other.

“Where's your bed?”

“I don't havwe one yet.”

She looked at him, then back to the floor. “Where do you sleep?”

“Vwell, I don't really need to. But if not in my coon, I just rest on the floor here.” He nodded to the pile. “It's not that bad.”

She moved to the pile and sat down on it. At least it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

He sat beside her. “So, vwanna play a game?”

“What kind of game?”

 

Jane Crocker was damn good at cards. Even if her head swam and her vision blurred a little (or a lot) she knew what she was doing. It wasn't but six turns before he was naked in front of her. No boots, no belt, no jeans, no stupid sexy shirt carefully tucked in. No, she'd won She'd dominat-- Whoa.

Jane squinted and leaned in towards his bottom half.

A tentative hand reached out to touch it. Not the bulge, that freakish fantastic writhing thing. No, the thing under. “You've got... this.”

He laughed, and it spun around her head. Cronus spread his legs a bit for her and even lifted his bulge for her to examine him. “My nook?”

She blinked, then stared up at him. Slowly her eyes narrowed. “That's why you keep calling mine a nook.” She returned her gaze to his nook.

Fingers dipped into the folds. Jane felt the slickness, the sensual coolness of it around her.

“Yeah, Jane. Are you alright? Maybe I shouldn't havwe givwen you so much cocoa.”

“S'good cocoa.”

Another warm laugh, and her belly felt warm, and her body felt warm, and her cunt felt wet and warm. She reached down with her other hand and touched herself through her skirt. Only her shirt and panties were off (panties count even if they don't get to see what's underneath, right?)

He pulled her closer, and she giggled all the way. His hands were cool, and she was warm, and she rubbed her body against his and kissed his neck gills. The purr only made her giggle harder and kiss just beneath the fluttering gill. Everything was nice. She could feel everything.

“Easy, Jane. Don't excite me too much. Or I might just take you again.”

“I want...”

“That?”

“I want this.” She fingered him more now, deeper, with three fingers. “I want in you. It's my turn.” She tried to make longer sentences, but they were difficult to form in her muddy mind. And she didn't need them. She needed to shove herself into him. Jane slowly slid down his nude body and examined the nook more carefully. She used both hands now, neglecting her own bits, in order to play with both bulge and nook.

“Hey, I ain't gonna complain about that.”

She licked at the tip of his bulge, then ran her tongue along the bottom of it where it cut off at his nook. Strange how heady she felt. How giddy too. Like this was fantastic and he was fantastic and she felt fantastic.

Jane dimly realized she was drunk.

He had gotten her drunk.

She thrust those three fingers deeper and angled them up a bit. Naughty boy. She pushed her pinky in with the other three fingers. “I think you've gotten me drunk to take advantage of me. Did you plan to ravish me tonight, Mister Ampora?”

“I vwondered if you'd catch on. Spiked the cocoa.” He pet through her hair.

“Why on Earth...” Sh caught herself and laughed again. This wasn't Earth. “Why would you do that?”

“Thought you might loosen up a bit. Relax.” The fingers curled in her strands and he pulled her up just a bit closer. Cronus leaned in and planted a kiss to her lips. “You already liked it before. Figured you might be softer like this. More pliant.”

“You're a cad.” She held no venom in her words. Jane kissed him once more, then slunk back down to play at his parts. This was important. This was like, research. And she was good at research. Maybe she could... could figure out the best way ever to make someone get off. Yeah, like, a sex researcher.

Visions of Roxy flittered through her mind, but she batted them away and kept on playing at the nook. Well, maybe she was ok with that. Roxy come back! Jane grinned and pushed her fingers in deeper.

“Vwhat did you just say?”

“Mmm?” She glanced up and tilted her head to the side.

“Roxy?”

“What about her?”

“You just moaned Roxy.”

Oops. “I don't think so. Mmm, no, I don't think I did.”

Cronus shifted back far enough her fingers slipped out. He pulled a shirt from the pile over his bulge and nook. “You just did! Vwhy vwould I just hear that for no reason unless you said it?”

She shrugged. “I don't know why I would do a silly thing like that. Roxy isn't here.”

He scowled and reached for a shirt to put on.

She pat his arm and slumped over on him. “Noooo... Maybe I said you're foxy?”

“Vwhy vwould being a fox be sexy?”

“It's human slang. I thought a human cool guy like you would know that.” 

He relaxed a little. “Foxy?”

“Mmmhmm. It's just hot. Sexy. You know...” She danced her slick fingers up his arm. “Like you.” Nice save. Queen of the saves. Best save in the universes all combined. She was so smooth.

Cronus smiled, and the anxiety shifted and erased from his face. He pulled her up onto his lap. “Think so, huh? See, I knewv you'd be a bit nicer vwhen drunk. Keep that honesty flowving, svweetheart.” He danced his fingers up her belly, and then played with one of her nipples. “So you think I'm hot, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, hot stuff.” She wanted to take another peek at that nook, but from her position on his lap that was all but impossible. She shifted and flopped off of him. “Now spread those legs and let Janey here get you going.” It sounded weird. No wonder Roxy always sounded so weird when she was drunk. Which was just about always.

But she didn't mind. She didn't even mind she was fairly certain her words rolled off without proper grammar and syntax on occasion. And hanging sentences? Who cared? Not her! She was a free woman! Jane pressed her face against his nook once more. Her tongue delved into the entrance, and she enjoyed every moan she brought from his thin black lips.

The taste was slight. It was like tapioca. Which was weird. No, she didn't want to think of it like that. But that was, honestly enough, how it tasted to her. Pretend it tasted sweet. Or salty. Or anything, really. Tapioca wasn't sexy at all. Jane shut her eyes and just licked at him, and enjoyed the moans of appreciation. Every few moments, he sighed her name and stroked her hair gently.

Jane pressed her fingers back in with one hand, and steadied herself with the other. 

Finally, she'd had enough. His bulge kept smacking against her face, and it obviously wanted some attention too. “Want me to ride you, big boy?” Oh, yeah, she was hot. She even reached up and played with her breasts.

“Vwant that. Yeah and I vwant more.” He arched back a bit, then twisted and reached for something buried in the pile. A moment later, he pulled out a bright red troll dildo. “Put this in me.”

She took it and marveled at the feeling of it. Warm, and red, and very clearly meant to be a bulge. It even felt slick like one, and tapered at the tip before getting fat and wide at the middle and on down.

A naughty idea crossed her mind. Jane slipped the bulge into him, teased the head at his entrance, and then pushed it in. Inch by inch, she slipped the bulge into him. “This is modeled after someone you like.” She was no fool. She was a prime detective!

He stilled and stiffened. Shaky laughter erupted from his lips. “Vwhat? No. No, that's just... a dildo.” His eye twitched a little.

She wondered if that meant he was lying and was a tell always, or just sometimes. He was clearly lying, but he'd lied before and there had been no eye twitch. Mmm. She'd have to investigate this. Jane shoved the dildo in deeper, deepest, until it sat buried in his tight nook. She twisted it in her hand a little and smirked at his reaction. Cronus writhed like this was his lifeblood.

“I've seen a few of the trolls. Let's see... who do I know with red blood.”

“Shut up! Ooooh, just fuck me vwith it.”

“Karkat?” Jane arched a brow.

He whined. But no, the look of guilt and pleasure didn't cross his face at the name.

Jane twisted the bulge in the opposite direction. “Kankri?” Her brows waggled suggestively.

He arched hard and his face contorted in pleasure. “Jane, you don't havwe to--”

“Kankri.” She'd won this game as well. Her prize was a guilty and needy Cronus all splayed out and wanting under her. “You want him and me. That's bad.”

“Hey, not bad. And anyvway, he's celibate and vwho cares, I can like vwhoevwer I vwant and--”

She kissed him. Her body lay over him, claiming him. Still, her hand reached down and pushed the bulge in deep. His bulge writhed and wriggled under her belly, and made her want to ride it. Finally she broke the kiss. “I don't mind.” Things were somehow clear when she was like this. Foggy in vision, but clear in mind.

He'd said something about trolls filling multiple quadrants or something. Something about multiple pairings. Yeah, she could totally have a thing for more than just him and Jake. She could put Roxy in there too.

Maybe sober she'd realize this wouldn't work.

But wouldn't love triangles just go easier if everyone who liked someone and was liked back didn't get hung up on how many people were in the grouping? She thought so. Maybe normally she wanted and she wanted to be the only one who did so.

But things made so much more sense right now.

She only hoped she maintained that feeling. Jane smiled against his chest and nuzzled. “You want more?”

His hands cupped at her bottom, and shifted the skirt up. “I do.”

Jane lifted herself up so she straddled him. Slowly, she edged down his body and moved over the bulge.

“Then work for it.” She pulled away entirely and pushed off from him with a giggle.

He shoved her into the pile face first and pressed his mouth to her neck in a rough kiss. “Bad girl, running avway. I might havwe to take advwantage of you.”

Cronus moved so quick! Jane glanced back and shifted her weight under him. “Nnnn...” No fair. She hadn't even been able to move much at all.

Cronus seemed like he still had the bulge in him. He moaned each time he pressed his body against hers. His own tentacle bulge teased at her entrance. “Does this count as vworking for it?”

Jane nodded and pressed her forehead against a tee that smelled distinctly of him. She inhaled deeply and held tight to one of the shirts. “Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes it does.” Grammar, Janey. Roxy would get on her about it and laugh. She sighed and relaxed into the pile. This was too much. She had too many thoughts in her head.

“You really did say Roxy, didn't you?”

Her plot, foiled! “What makes you--”

“You caught me on the Kankri thing. You're not that smooth vwhen you're drunk. But I don't mind nowv. Can still like each other, evwen if our thoughts vwander, right? I'm not a hypocrite.” He pressed his bulge in slowly. Agonizingly slow. “If you do get vwith her, I vwon't evwen be mad.”

Jane shut her eyes tight. “You're talking complete nonsense.” Yes, push harder, please.

“Could maybe showv you some magic tricks, to impress her.”

How did he know Roxy was into magic? The thought crossed her mind, then dissipated the moment he slammed into her. Jane let out a coarse shout and rocked back against him. 

His claws dug, ever so lightly, into her hips. “Do you like this? Howv deep I can take you?”

She panted and managed a slight nod. 

Cronus pulled back, then eased in once more. Gentle this time, and that was maddening. 

She clenched her fists and pulled at the shirt beneath her. “Cronus!~”

“Mmm? Do you vwant more?”

“You're teasing me on purpose, now stop it, damn you!”

“Harsh language.” He slapped her ass. “From a bad bad girl.”

Jane whined.

He smacked it again, open handed, and lightly enough it didn't leave a red mark. “Do you like that? A bit of this,” he thrust in, “a bit of that.” He spanked her again.

“Do you get all of your ideas from pornography? Eternally a teenage boy with no idea what a real woman likes.”

“Says the girl vwho, for her first trick, shovwed a foot in my face and demanded I crawvl to her and vworship her nook. I think you like it. Tell me I'm vwrong.”

She would never outlive that, would she? Jane muttered into a shirt and arched into the thrusts and the slaps. Maybe she did like it. Maybe she wasn't as nice a girl as she let the world believe.

Jane didn't care. Jane pushed back hard and took his bulge in as rough as she could. “If you don't cease that garbled nonsense, I'm going to have... to have...” He hit that spot, over and over, and those fingers dug into her hips in just the right manner, and his growls sounded s sexy in her mind, and everything was too much. Too. Much!

She collapsed onto her belly, ass still high in the air, and simply took the pounding. The slaps. The violence and the need and the desire. Everything swam through pleasure and her mind felt blank except for this intense need to finish.

No wonder Roxy took every able opportunity to imbibe. Jane might take a little bit here and there from now on, if it made her feel like this.

Words around her, but she couldn't entirely hear them. They were rough, then low, deep and scratching at her mind. He thrust deep, then thickened inside of her.

Oh god he did it again.

Jane should have been angry, but she just whined and panted and took every last drop of the material he flooded her with. Some slipped out, and ran down her thighs and belly. It soaked his shirts beneath them.

Jane shut her eyes and slipped away from him, then collapsed fully onto her stomach. She felt content. Soft and sweet and filled to the brim with coolness that soothed the warmth in her belly. She rolled over and gazed up at him. 

He rolled onto his back beside her. “Sorry. Meant to pull out but--”

She ran a hand down his thigh and then pulled her nails up the smooth skin until she was at his nook. Fingers wrapped around the red tentacle bulge and she pulled it out with a sloppy grin plastered over her soft face. “I don't mind.”

He laughed, breathless and violet in the face, and pressed a kiss to her head. “I don't hate you. I evwen tried. I gavwe it my best. Hard to hate you though.”

“I don't hate you.” She wanted more cocoa though. If he just made her this bitter sweet cocoa she liked so much, she'd come over a lot more.

And maybe play out some fun things she had rolling around in her mind. Cronus didn't seem like the type who could judge the weird stuff. And Jane Crocker had some weird stuff she wanted to do.

It wasn't like they had anyone else to do this with.

But for the first time since this nonsense started, she was alright with that. She felt content to lay there with stuff coming out of her and a soreness all over. Because if she was a freak no one wanted to date, at least she was in acceptable and similarly positioned company.

Settling had never felt this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the ending?  
> Hate the ending?  
> Want to shower me with love?  
> Want to punch me for having her -settle-?  
> Whatever, leave a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> I know you liked this.  
> /wonk

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding, Madcarnival is a precious baby, go give them hugs and kisses, because we all know you loved this if you got this far.


End file.
